


If I Be Wrong

by cadkitten



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Injustice (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Dealing with past trauma, Drabble, Gen, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 02:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: Damian sank to his knees, his heart in physical pain, the loss of what had been as culpable as if it were his own. He mourned the loss of the could haves, the possibilities, and he grasped at infinity and came back empty and alone.





	If I Be Wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youcantsaymylastname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcantsaymylastname/gifts).



> Pseudo-AU mash up ... thing? So I decided I'm bummed that Supersons is getting cancelled and decided that meant I needed to pay respects to that while also using the Injustice-verse, so here we are, some perverse mixture where Supersons existed and perhaps Lois was pregnant with the second child?  
>  _"What if I'm wrong, what if I've lied. What if I've dragged you here to my own dark night-" from If I Be Wrong by Wolf Larsen ___  
> DamiJon - years later request from[here](http://cadkitten.tumblr.com/post/173146523318/youcantsaymylastname-cadkitten-you-were-looking). Sort of... lol

It'd been far too long, too many years since the last time he was here. It felt almost wrong, as if something should haunt the space of land between the house and the barn. His feet touched the ground but he felt like he was unwelcome to taint the land by even standing here.

This was a home, a place where there was love and kindness of a depth so intense that he'd just inherently understood it was what the definition of family should have been. Everything it wasn't for him. Everything he could never earn back again. One moment, one mistake and he'd cost himself something this simple and beautiful. 

Except... Clark had cost himself the same thing, hadn't he? He'd made one wrong move and it had snowballed into a thousand, turned from beauty to hatred, from love and into ash. 

Damian sank to his knees, his heart in physical pain, the loss of what had been as culpable as if it were his own. He mourned the loss of the could haves, the possibilities, and he grasped at infinity and came back empty and alone. Tipping his head back, he closed his eyes and he allowed himself to truly feel what he'd done for the first time in so many years. He allowed his mistakes in and he let them consume him.

He'd been wrong, lived and breathed what it meant to be on the wrong side of history and now it stung like he'd been gutted and handed the salt to rub into the wound an instant later. He'd dragged so many people with him, pulled them all down. He'd allowed one mistake to turn into hundreds and he'd allowed the pain of his father to overshadow right and wrong and he'd failed and it felt like bile on the back of his tongue. 

His breath stuttered and he hunched forward, a broken sort of sob leaving him though his eyes remained just as dry as his cracked lips, just as dry as his soul. His body wracked with every sob, trembled and shook with the power of his failures as he expelled them to the early morning light.

He heard the whisper of a cape somewhere behind him and for the first time in his life, it didn't matter who it was. It could be his father, there to pay him back for what he'd done to Dick. It could be Clark, come to make him pay for his latest betrayal to his throne. It could have been anybody in the world and yet, he'd never expected it to be Jon.

Jon's hands framed his face, held him in quiet contemplation and he let him see him for all that he was - the truth of a traitor, of a failure, of a wretched piece of trash and a worthless waste of space, and he wished for this to be his end. His end at the hands of the one person he hadn't seen since this had all begun. 

Jon's arms wrapped around him, tucking Damian against his chest and it was everything he hadn't anticipated. He let it take him away, let the still familiar arms hold him in some perverse solidarity, allowed the ghost of familiar breath over his cheek and he surrendered himself to wherever this would take him. He wouldn't fight it, wouldn't so much as stray a single footstep away. Whatever he wanted would be Damian's new truth, his new life, and if it was death that Jon desired for him, Damian would accept that, too.

It felt like sweet relief, like a breath of fresh air, and he let go somewhere inside his mind, set himself free, and when the tears finally came, they were hot and burning and everything they were ever meant to be, and they were beautiful.


End file.
